Waterloo (song)
"Waterloo" is the first single from Swedish pop group ABBA's second album Waterloo, their first for Epic and Atlantic. This was also the first single to be credited as "ABBA". The song won ABBA the 1974 Eurovision Song Contest on 6 April and began their path to worldwide fame. The Swedish version single was coupled with "Honey, Honey" (Swedish version), while the English version featured "Watch Out" as the B-side. The single became their first No. 1 hit in several countries, reached the U.S. Top 10 and went on to sell nearly six million copies making it one of the best-selling singles of all time. "Waterloo" is the quintessential Eurovision song, according to Dr Harry Witchel, physiologist and music expert at the University of Bristol.[2] At the 50th anniversary celebration of the Eurovision Song Contest in 2005, it was chosen as the best song in the competition's history.[3] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Waterloo_(ABBA_song)# hide *1 History *2 Reception *3 Tracklisting **3.1 Swedish Version **3.2 English Version *4 Official versions *5 Release history *6 Chart positions **6.1 Weekly charts ***6.1.1 Year-End charts **6.2 Chart succession *7 Cover versions *8 Live cover performances *9 Appearances in other media *10 References *11 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Waterloo_(ABBA_song)&action=edit&section=1 edit "Waterloo" was originally written as a song for the 1974 Eurovision Song Contest, after the group finished third with "Ring Ring" the previous year in the Swedish pre-selection contest, Melodifestivalen 1973. Since it focused on lead vocalists Agnetha Fältskog and Anni-Frid Lyngstad, Björn Ulvaeus and Benny Andersson chose "Waterloo" in place of another of their songs, "Hasta Mañana". "Waterloo" is about a girl who is about to surrender to romance, as Napoleonhad to surrender at the Battle of Waterloo in 1815, as referenced in the song. The song proved to be a wise choice. It won Melodifestivalen 1974 (in Swedish) in February and won the Eurovision Song Contest 1974 (ESC) final on 6 April by six points. The original title of the song was "Honey Pie". "Waterloo" was originally written with simultaneous rock music and jazz beats (unusual for an ABBA song); this was later discarded in favour of more disco-esque rhythms. The song broke the "dramatic ballad" tradition of the Eurovision Song Contest by its flavour and rhythm, as well as by its performance: ABBA gave the audience something that had never been seen before in Eurovision: flashy costumes (including silver platform boots), plus a catchy uptempo song and even simple choreography. The group also broke from convention by singing the song in a language other than that of their home country; prior to "Waterloo" all Eurovision singers had been required to sing in their country's native tongue, a restriction that was lifted briefly in the 1970s (thus allowing "Waterloo" to be sung in English), then reinstated a few years later before ultimately being removed. Compared to later ABBA releases, the singers' Swedish accents are decidedly more pronounced in "Waterloo," as their understanding of the English language was limited. Though it isn't well-known, Polar accidentally released a different version of "Waterloo" shortly after ABBA's Eurovision win before replacing it with the more famous version. The alternative version had a harder rock sound, omitting the saxophones, plus an additional "oh yeah" in the verses. The alternative version was commercially released in 2005 as part of The Complete Studio Recordings box set. However, it was this version that ABBA performed during their 1979 tour of Europe and North America. Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Waterloo_(ABBA_song)&action=edit&section=2 edit The "Waterloo" single introduced the world to the phenomenon that was to become ABBA. The song shot to No. 1 in the UK and stayed there for two weeks, becoming the first of the band's nine UK No. 1's, and the 16th biggest selling single of the year in the UK.[4] It also topped the charts in Belgium, Denmark, Finland, West Germany, Ireland, Norway, South Africa and Switzerland, while reaching the Top 3 in Austria, France, the Netherlands, Spain, and ABBA's native Sweden. (The tune did not reach No. 1 in their home country, its Swedish (No. 2) and English (No. 3) versions were beat out for the top spot by the Waterloo''album due to Sweden having a combined Album and Singles Chart at the time.) The song also spent 11 weeks on Svensktoppen (24 March - 2 June 1974), including 7 weeks at No. 1.[5] Unlike other Eurovision-winning tunes, the song's appeal transcended Europe: "Waterloo" also reached the Top 10 in Australia, Canada, New Zealand, Rhodesia and the United States (peaking at No. 6, "Waterloo" is one of only three Eurovision winners, the others being Domenico Modugno's Volare andBrotherhood of Man's "Save Your Kisses For Me", to be an American Top 40 hit). "Waterloo" is the only Eurovision song to reach the Top 10 in 15 countries. The ''Waterloo album performed similarly well in Europe, although in the US it failed to match the success of the single. ABBA had originally cited the Wizzard song "See My Baby Jive" as a major influence; in the wake of their Eurovision victory, they were quoted as saying that it would not surprise them if artists such as Wizzard would consider entering the Eurovision in the future. In 1994, "Waterloo" (along with several other ABBA hits) was included in the soundtrack of the film Muriel's Wedding. It was re-released in 2004 (with the same B-side), to celebrate the 30th anniversary of ABBA's Eurovision win, reaching No. 20 on the UK charts. On 22 October 2005, at the 50th anniversary celebration of the Eurovision Song Contest, "Waterloo" was chosen as the best song in the competition's history.[3] Tracklistinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Waterloo_(ABBA_song)&action=edit&section=3 edit Swedish Versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Waterloo_(ABBA_song)&action=edit&section=4 edit a. Waterloo (Swedish Version) b. Honey Honey (Swedish Version) English Versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Waterloo_(ABBA_song)&action=edit&section=5 edit a. Waterloo (English Version) b. Watch Out Official versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Waterloo_(ABBA_song)&action=edit&section=6 edit *"Waterloo" (English Version) *"Waterloo" (English Alternate Version) *"Waterloo" (French Version) - recorded 18 April 1974 in Paris, France. *"Waterloo" (French/Swedish Version) - Overdubs of French and Swedish Versions *"Waterloo" (German Version) *"Waterloo" (Swedish Version) Release historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Waterloo_(ABBA_song)&action=edit&section=7 edit Chart positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Waterloo_(ABBA_song)&action=edit&section=8 edit | style="width:604.375px;vertical-align:top;"| Year-End chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Waterloo_(ABBA_song)&action=edit&section=10 edit |} Chart successionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Waterloo_(ABBA_song)&action=edit&section=11 edit Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Waterloo_(ABBA_song)&action=edit&section=12 edit *In 1974, both Seija Simola and Ami Aspelund each recorded a Finnish-language cover version of "Waterloo" whose lyrics were written by Simola; that summer Simola's recording of "Waterloo" reached the Top 10 in Finland during the same period the ABBA original was at No. 1. *In 1974, Danish duo Lecia & Lucienne covered the song with Danish lyrics written by Gustav Winckler. These lyrics were largely a direct translation of the original Swedish lyrics written by Benny Andersson, Björn Ulvaeus and Stig Anderson. *In 1978, a Swedish country band called Nashville Train (which included some of ABBA's own backing band members) covered the song on their album ABBA Our Way. *1970s Hong Kong pop band The Wynners recorded a cover of the song. It was last included on their 2007 compilation Stars on 33. *In 1986, a cover version of the song was recorded and released by Doctor and the Medics,[22] with special guest Roy Wood on saxophone and backing vocals, reached No. 45 on the UK chart. *In 1995, Swedish metal band Nation recorded a version for their album Without Remorse. It would later be released on the compilation ABBAMetal (also released as A Tribute to ABBA). *In 1995, New Zealand alternative rock band Cloth recorded a version for the compilation Abbasalutely. *Spanish rock band Los Enemigos recorded an English cover of the song for their 1995 album Por la Sombra Hermana Amnesia. *In 1998, UK girl group Bananarama reunited to record "Waterloo" for the Eurovision parody A Song For Eurotrash on Channel 4. Their music video featured the girls waking up from a hang-over, dancing around in wedding dresses at an altar (with male back-up dancers in military uniform), and getting into a food fight at a wedding reception. The song was included on the 1999 compilation, ABBA - A Tribute: The 25th Anniversary Celebration. *In 1998, Swedish heavy metal band Black Ingvars covered "Waterloo" in Swedish on their 1998 album Schlager Metal. *In 1999, ABBA tribute pop group Arrival released a version on their album First Flight. *Dance versions of the song have been recorded by Abbacadabra (released through Almighty Records), Tiny T on the Lay All Your Love On ABBA tribute album, German Eurodance group E-Rotic on their 1997 Thank You For The Music album and the 1998 compilation Dancemania Covers 2, Baby Dolls (in 1991), and the Golden Queens. *Singer/songwriter Pamela McNeill covered the song on her album Tribute To ABBA, which was produced by her husband Dugan McNeill. *In 2001, an instrumental electronica version by Motor Industries can be found on the compilation The Electronic Tribute To ABBA. *In 2004, the song was performed by Michelle Hardwick, Vickie Gates, and Will Mellor for the tribute album ABBAMania 2. *German pop group Banaroo covered the song for the German ABBA Mania compilation, which coincided with a TV special. *In 2004, The song was covered by Edie on the compilation Abbalicious, performed by various American drag queens.[23] *In 2005, The Dan Band recorded a cover of Waterloo as part of an ABBA medley for his album The Dan Band Live. *In 2006, a cover of the song by Finnish a cappella choral ensemble Rajaton was released on their ABBA tribute album Rajaton Sings ABBA With Lahti Symphony Orchestra. *In 2006, the song was covered by the Hong Kong children's T.I.V.C. (The Innocent Voices Choir) for their album Let's Dance You Jump Over the Day. *In 2006, German AC/DC tribute band Riff Raff recorded a cover in AC/DC style for their album Rock 'N' Roll Mutation Vol. 1: Riff Raff Performs ABBA. *California indie band Popdudes, featuring Kenny Howes, included a cover of the song on their album Maximum Rock Stupidity. It is also featured on the 2006 power pop compilation International Pop Overthrow - Volume 9.[24] *Tribute band Gabba recorded a cover of the song, in the style of The Ramones. A sample can be heard on their official website.[25] *In 2008, the song was covered in a jazz/lounge music style by American group BNB on their album Bossa Mia: Songs of ABBA.[26] *Australian rock band Audioscam covered the song on their 2008 album Abbattack. Samples from the album can be heard on their official MySpace page.[27] *Dutch group Mrs. Einstein recorded a cover of the song for the Eurovision music contest. *Tribute rock band No Matter What recorded a cover of the song. *An electronica version recorded by indie music artist Phil Glanville was available for download on the Net. *German band Marty & His Rockin' Comets recorded a cover of the song in swing music fashion. It can be heard on their official website.[28] *Danish duo Olsen Brothers (winners of the Eurovision contest in 2000) covered the song on their 2010 album Wings of Eurovision. *Lenna Kuurmaa and Tanel Padar recorded a cover of the song in Estonian. Live cover performanceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Waterloo_(ABBA_song)&action=edit&section=13 edit *The song is featured in the encore of the musical Mamma Mia!. The song does not have a context or a meaning. It is just performed as a musical number in which members of the audience are encouraged to get up off their seats and sing, dance and clap along. *The song is performed over the closing credits of the film Mamma Mia!, but is not featured on the official soundtrack. *Australian pop singer Chris Thornett performed it live on the Australian talk show Rove. *The song was sung on Australian Idol season 6 by Mark Spano during Abba week. *The song was performed by previous Eurovision Song Contest winners Ell & Nikki, Lena, Alexander Rybak, Dima Bilan, and Marija Šerifović during the Second Semi-Final of the Eurovision Song Contest 2012 in Baku, Azerbaijan. Appearances in other mediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Waterloo_(ABBA_song)&action=edit&section=14 edit *ABBA perform parts of the song live in the film ABBA: The Movie (1977). *The song made an appearance on The Simpsons in the episode "Mother Simpson". *On 12 December 2006, the song was played by NASA during STS-116 as the wake up song for Christer Fuglesang, also from Sweden, in honor of him becoming the first Nordic astronaut. *Bernd Stromberg, the main character of the German TV series [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stromberg_(TV_series) Stromberg] sang this song in the 9th episode of the 2nd season ("Die Kündigung"). *After stating that health care reform would be President Barack Obama's Waterloo, the Facebook page of United States Senator Jim DeMint (R-SC) was inundated with links to a YouTube video of the song once the legislation had passed. *On 5 December 2010 on the UK channel ITV on a poll of "The Nations Favourite ABBA song", "Waterloo" came in at No. 17. *The song appeared in the movie Muriel's Wedding. *"Epidemiology", the 2010 Halloween episode of NBC comedy series Community, is set at a Halloween party where the music is from Dean Pelton's iTunes playlist of ABBA songs. "Waterloo" is the first ABBA song heard in the episode. Category:1974 singles